Bass's Plight
by Scarlette Bee
Summary: Bass returns to Light's lab for repairs after fighting king.


Hello everyone! I decided to go for a more subtle fanfic this time around and leave the smutty stuff out this time around XD (That's what my BF always calls M rated fanfictions, smut XD) So I hope you enjoy this one

"Everything is ready father!"

"Alright Bass, you can come in whenever you are ready." The Light house lab had been the quiet whirr of enormous computer servers and screens only a little bit before. The spotless grey, and metal room began to stir a little after they received a communication from the fight with King. A few moments of silence later and the haughty bot teleported in along with his trusty sidekick, and what a sight it was. His right arm needed pieces replaced bad and part of his helmet was cracked. He would need some repairs all right. It had been surprising to Light and Roll when the moody robot growled about him needing to come in for repairs. Not wasting a moment, Roll had already had everything almost set up in the lab for the work to begin; they just needed a few more things. When the pace had settled after his getting there, an enormous amount of shock and awe spread through the room. Sparks emitting from the metal protruding out of his bionic arm, while coolant ran down his forehead from where the front of his helmet had cracked from an impact of some sort. Bass just strolled casually forward like nothing was wrong with his armor or arm at all. Roll knew better however, and could see the signs that the sparking appendage was driving him crazy from the pain. It was in his eyes, the crimson color was stirring from his neuro transmitters picking up the wavering signals from his disconnected arm. Roll looked at him worriedly and got the table ready, the metal already cleaned and prepared for it's newest patient. Bass strut slowly toward them and finally standing in front of Roll next to the table and looking into her bright blue eyes, hopped onto the table and lay back onto it's shiny surface. Roll got busy taking off his helmet and quickly took it to a repair bench for armor. Bass didn't even flinch when she pulled his covering from his head as he closed his eyes and sighed. Treble took off on his own once he knew Bass was in good hands and getting repairs.

Light looked at Bass and said quietly,

"This might hurt a little, so be patient." To this Bass smirked as he opened his crimson orbs to look at the Doctor.

"I'm anything but patient doc, but I'll do my best." Light looked surprised but smiled warmly and replied,

"I suppose that's the best I could hope for." Light didn't hesitate to get to work on the injured Bass, seeing as he had done his best to put down that wicked King that Willy created. With the expertise and precision of a surgeon even in his old age, Dr. Light had Bass physically repaired to almost brand new again. However, the nanites would have to do the rest, reconnecting the lost servos and sensors. All the delicate connections Dr. Light left to the microscopic repair bots to help heal Bass. Dr. Light mentioned something about getting a snack from the kitchen. When Roll said she would be more than happy to make something for the both of them, he replied

"It's alright Roll, just take care of Bass in my absence." As the Doctor left through the door, Roll sighed and turned to Bass and took a stool next to him, a sad smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Bass knew that look and rolled his eyes, knowing what was to come in a few moments. He thought too soon.

"You need to be more careful. Yes we are robots and yes you were made for fighting, but there is still the possibility of you getting irreversibly hurt…" she gazed at him from under her bangs and for Roll's part, she looked genuinely concerned; not knowing if someone was going to loose a limb or not was just a bit worrying.

"Look toots, I'm not a little kid. I know my limits, but how do you expect me to get stronger if I hold back on account for loosing a simple limb? In the long run, I took that bastard King out with just the cost of my arm for a few hours. As I always say, those who hesitate are lost."

"And those who keep darting forward without word or cause simply run into a wall with no way around it." Roll had quite the dark glare going. If it had been anyone else, they would've flinched. Bass made it a point a long time ago not to openly express fear, so he glared right back.

"Hey, if I'm going fast enough, maybe I'll break the wall with the force of the impact." He was smirking now, enjoying her fuming face as she decided what to rebuke next. Apparently loosing that thought when she saw something on Bass's face. Her surprised and concerned eyes widening by the seconds.

"What? What are you staring at?" He asked, looking quickly between her eyes and his body, of what he could look at anyway. As the nanites worked, they deactivated most of his movement capabilities; only his eyes and mouth had movement at the moment. Suddenly Roll hoped up off of her stool and onto the operating table next to him, and leaned forward with a cloth in her hands that she had taken from her pocket. She gently touched the side of his head at the hairline with the cloth and cleaned off whatever it was she had been starring at moments ago. Bass couldn't help but notice the proximity of her face to his, and her rubbing movements across the side of his face were making tiny vibrations off her chest onto his.

"In his rush to get you fixed, father must have forgot to wipe the rest of the coolant streaks from your face…" she trailed off, seeming too preoccupied with cleaning the smudges from his face. Her stroking his face was making him a little uncomfortable. Don't get it wrong, it felt nice, but that's why it was uncomfortable, he wasn't designed to be comfy, he was designed to destroy. After wiping at his face for a while she put the cloth away but did not move away from him. Instead resting her small hands on his chest for support, resembling a curious cat the way her hands and face were poised.

"Thank you for helping us. Rock likes working with you more than you'll ever know"

"Feh, I'm not really the sentimental type, and the dweeb bothers me when he's trying to take pictures of me to save in his girly photo albums."

"Oh really?" Roll whispered; knowing her brothers' endearing admiration for the Willy bot was close to stalker, but not that far. She began closing the distance to him and he could feel her warm breath on his face.

"Really…" he whispered in return, his breath shaking as her nose touched his, his core whirring faster and faster at her nearing his lips. Her gaze became dreamy and half lidded, her cheeks a beautiful pink, and her chest moving up and down with her synthetic breathing. Then they touched lightly, their lips against one another and his breath caught in his throat. The tender statement making Bass's crimson orbs close to a half lidded gaze, then gently close, allowing the sensation of her lips on his to take their intended effect. Slowly, she pulled back only a few inches opening her eyes to their half lidded dreaminess once again before closing as she opened her mouth more to allow a deeper kiss. She moved her lips against his in a sweet yet loving kiss. The rhythmic movements caused Roll to moan quietly against his lips. Even though his sensors were all pretty much shut down, his body felt like it was on fire. Her small hands left his chest and touched his face, deepening the kiss. Somewhat frustrated that he couldn't move much, Bass settled with letting her have her way. After a few moments, she left his lips with a 'chu' sound and stared down at him lovingly, admiring the cute pout on his face.

"That's not fair, you know I can't move against you like this!" He managed to croak out, breath ragged after their kiss.

"That's not true, you know you think it's kinky that I can do whatever it is I want to you, but you can't fight it." She giggled with a hand over her mouth at his surprised expression. She moved up off of him to allow him some room. Bass didn't hold back the growl that came out, and tried to look as threatening as he could which apparently didn't work. She smiled again in that infuriatingly cute way, where her face has a sunny glow, her blue orbs sparkle, and her pink lips thin to a line but still hold that lustrous pucker to them. Bass sighed in defeat and instead called on Treble, who teleported from wherever it was he had been exploring. Blues and Rock teleported in at the moment as well, smiling in victory and giving a peace sign, Rock looked like the champion of World Wrestling Entertainment. Blues on the other hand just folded his arms across his chest and opted to smirk in victory.

"We got em' Roll! We beat old Willy again! Is Bass feeling better?" Referring to Bass' injuries.

"He's fine, Bass is just as grumpy as ever." Roll smiled brightly, happy her brother and Blues was safe and sound. With the help of Bass, the three of them had taken out King, so all that was left for them to do was take out the supporting troops.

"Whoa, Bass looks weird without his helmet." Rock said in surprise, catching a glimpse at Bass' spiky black hair.

"Oh yeah? Well you look like a dweeb no matter which way you go so it doesn't matter." Bass smirked in victory as Rock looked somewhat hurt. Roll sighed, shaking her head and rubbing her temples as Blues stepped forward.

"You know we could disassemble you here and now right?" Blues smirked, but Bass wasn't fazed a bit by that statement, which made the other boys wonder why.

"Now, now, there's no need for any of that. The more important question is how are you three doing?" The boys nodded, Bass just grunted his consent, not able to move to a yes or no at all.

"I'm feeling really good Doctor! Blues and I didn't even get scratched by any of the ground troops!" To which Bass had a remark of,

"That's because you two were cowering behind me when I was fighting King." Bass growled again and Treble moved to his side, hoping to be petted but not realizing Bass's movement dilemma. Before anything got out of hand, Roll jumped into the conversation,

"Ah ha ha, ok, c'mon guys, lets get upstairs and get you something to eat, you all earned it!" Roll smiled, pushing the two Light bots out of the door.

"Decide what you want and I will be out in a moment!" After shoving the three back into the other room, Roll traveled back to Bass' side and smiled and lightly touched his face,

"Anything you want in particular dear?" Bass jumped at the endearment at the end of the sentence and sighed. He had been wondering for a while now what made him make that decision that day. Was it her beautiful smile? The cute way she pranced up to him like an innocent sheep? Or maybe it was the heartwarming, eye-opening kiss she enveloped him in. Either way he still wonders why, oh why did he decide to be her secret lover?


End file.
